


What's In A Name

by LadyCizzle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Friendship, Gen, Tongue Lashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Steve has a talk with Lori</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted over on LJ under the username cancer22
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes seen have been made solely by me.  Hope you guys don't mind.

It wasn’t until a few days after the case had been solved that Steve realized something was still grating on his nerves. He quickly ran over everything that happened during the case, including the awkwardness between Danny and him upon discovering Gabrielle at their crime scene but quickly dismissed it. No, it wasn’t until Danny made a comment about Lori calling him Danno during their ride to work that he discovered what it was. Once Steve figured out what was wrong he realized a serious talk with Lori was immediately needed.

They walked into headquarters and discovered Chin, Kono, and Lori gathered around the computer talking quietly. Steve didn’t waste any time. “Lori may I see you in my office please?” asked Steve before walking into his office.

“Sure,” she replied without any afterthought as she made her way across the room and into Steve’s office. “What can I do for you?” asked Lori as she sat down.

Sitting on the edge of his desk Steve spoke. “You know the other night when we were at the crime scene and Danny was aggravating you.”

“You mean when he kept leering at me and pondering what I wore to my friend’s costume party.”

“Yeah.”

Lori smiled. “Then yes I do.”

“Do you remember what you said when you were walking away?” asked Steve sternly.

“No, not really,” she replied, shaking her head and completely confused as to where the conversation was headed.

“You called him Danno,” was all Steve said as he folded his arms across his chest.

A flash went through Lori’s mind and she suddenly remembered uttering the name as she walked away. “I vaguely remember saying that to Danny but as an attempt to get him to back off. He didn’t seem bothered by by what I said so what’s the big deal.”

“The thing is Danny really doesn’t like people calling him by that name. The reason, it’s a special name that his daughter made up for him and it’s a nickname that the two of them share.”

Lori paused for a second and carefully studied Steve’s face, trying to read him. “You’re serious,” she stuttered when he didn’t smile.

He gave her a nod. “Yes I am. He doesn’t like it at all. Now like you said it was just a slip of the tongue. A way to get back at him for prying into your personal life. Add that to the fact that you’re new and he probably didn’t want to hurt your feelings he let it slide but he won’t appreciate anymore slip ups like that again.”

“Oh my god,” she snorted, leaning back in the chair. The smile slowly slipped from her face when she noticed the stern look on Steve’s face. “Come on,” scoffed Lori in disbelief. “He can’t hate it that bad seeing as how you call him Danno all the time and he doesn’t seem to mind.”

“That’s because we’re partners,” responded Steve as he glared at the woman sitting across from him, completely unaware how badly she was grating on his nerves. “We have a very special bond that people don’t, won’t ever understand. You don’t know what we’ve been through together or what we would do for each other. This team, we’re family--- _ohana_ , and that’s never gonna change.”

“Steve-”

But Steve didn’t give her a chance to finish, sliding off his desk and walking over to his chair. “You’re new here,” he continued with a frown. “And I know that sucks because frankly you probably wish you weren’t. But being the good girl that always does what she’s told you’re sucking it up and doing the task you’ve been given. And that’s fine, just don’t expect this team to do what you ask just because you’re in the Governor’s pocket.”

Pursing her lips, she replied. “I understand what you’re saying Steve but in all fairness I think it’s wrong of you not to include me,” she stated bitterly, slamming her hands on the desk. “That after everything I’ve done you don’t trust me enough to even consider me apart of this team.”

Steve snorted angrily. “How can we trust you if we don’t know anything about you. You refuse to tell us anything about your past and have a serious intent on keeping your private life to yourself,” he hissed. “Even we do show the slightest bit of interest in you and who you are outside of this place you shoot us down like we don’t really matter. As if to say you’re out the door as soon as the Governor gives you the go ahead and that’s fine with us because we were Five-0 before you and we’ll be Five-0 after you.”

“I didn’t know I was making you feel that way.”

“You’re a profiler aren’t you. Isn’t it your job to analyze people?” he spat sarcastically. Steve took a deep breath before speaking again. “Now,” he began calmly. “Just so we’re clear the term Danno is off limits.”

“Are there anymore nicknames I should steer away from?” asked Lori, rolling her eyes.

“Now that you’ve mentioned it Dan, Daniel, and D are off limits as well,” his tone serious. “Just stick to Danny or Detective Williams and we’ll be fine.” He was about to say more when his office door opened and Danny appeared on the other side. “Yes Danno.”

“Can I talk to you for a second?” asked Danny with a slight smile, glancing back and forth between an annoyed Lori and a smug looking Steve. He had been aware of Steve’s plan from the moment he mentioned Lori in the car when he noticed how tensely Steve grabbed the steering wheel. Danny just didn’t know how far his partner would go. Hopefully for their sakes it didn’t go to far.

“Sure,” replied Steve. “We were just finishing up here weren’t we Lori.”

Standing up, she gave Danny a small and sad smile. “Yes we were.”

Danny watched as Lori brushed past him and over to the computer before he closed the door to Steve’s office and leaned against it. “So are you done tearing the new girl a new one or do you want me to call her back in here and come back later?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I didn’t tear her a new one Danny,” he stated as he sat back down on his desk. “I just informed her of the rules.”

“And who better to inform her of said rules our fearless, knucklehead leader,” smirked Danny.

“It’s my job to make sure the members of this team aren’t annoying.”

“Lori’s not annoying. She’s just exceedingly perfect.”

“It doesn’t matter because like it or not I’m the boss.”

“I don’t like I hate but back to the rules what exactly were those. No one shall call me Danno but you?” he asked.

“And Gracie,” added Steve.

“Unbelievable,” scoffed Danny as his hands sliced through the air. “Not only have you hijacked my entire life but you are now staking claims on me that include a nickname that my daughter gave me,” Danny hissed. “You, my friend, are a child. A possessive, immature, spoiled child who is constantly treating me like I’m your favorite Army man you can’t bare to share with the other kids.”

“See Danny you get it,” grinned Steve happily, walking over to Danny and patting him on the shoulder.

“How is this my life,” groaned Danny as he ran his head over his face and walked out of the office, Steve at his side. He was immediately greeted by Lori who appeared more than eager to talk to him. “Yes Lori.”

Taking a moment to clear her throat, Lori spoke. “Danny I just want to apologize for what I said the other night. I didn’t know about the nickname and I shouldn’t have used it, especially now that I know it’s something special between you and your daughter.”

Danny gave her a soft smile. “That’s alright,” he shrugged nonchalantly. “You didn’t know and now that you do I seriously doubt you’ll be using again.”

Lori shook her head. “Trust me I won’t. Not after the talk I just had with Steve about it.”

“Yeah Steve can be a bit possessive sometimes when it comes to people he really cares about.”

“Gee, I hadn’t realized,” she snorted sarcastically.

“If you hadn’t realized by now that out of the two of us, I am the more sensible one unlike my giant Army lunkhead of a partner then you’re completely blind.”

“Actually Danny it’s Navy,” Lori chuckled softly but immediately stopped when she noticed that no one else was laughing. In fact the entire office had gone completely silent. Looking around the room she saw Chin shaking his head sympathetically, Steve grinning like a maniac, and heard Kono mutter ‘And they call me the rookie’ under her breath before turning back to Danny. Danny who now had a murderous glare in his eyes and Lori didn’t need her profiling skills to know that she was about to be the victim of one of Danny’s infamous rants. Slowly taking a step back, she gave Danny a nervous smile. “I’m just gonna go to my office and do something.”

“You do that,” growled Danny as he watched Lori scamper away. Taking a few deep breaths, he turned around to find his teammates smiling heavily, Steve’s smile being the biggest. “You’re right, she is annoying,” was all he said as he walked over to the table.

“Told ya so Danno.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
